Impossible to think without thinking of you
by GirlsOnTop
Summary: Gaara and Tayuya are from rival villages. Sand and Sound. They were once together and now are seperated from each other. Can these two ever be united once again? My 1st Fanfiction. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot. TayuyaxGaara


I can't even think properly without thinking of you

"It's everyday I feel her still here. She's almost impossible to get rid of." He said as he looked into the sky. He could see her. He could feel her. He could hear her. "Why did I have to kiss her?" he asked himself as he walked into a puddle as the ripples appeared around his feet. "I feel like she's right behind me...waiting for me to notice." he thought.

Day turned to night swiftly. But he couldn't live a moment without thinking of her. Was she haunting him? Or could he not live without her? Those questions were basically impossible to answer. "...Even when I look up into the night sky and stare at the moon, I see her face. Why is that?" he thought.

"_Gaara..." she said as she walked closer to him. He didn't turn around to see who it was. But the voice was familiar but he couldn't recognize it. "Am I the only one you need?" she asked. He turned around and noticed it was Tayuya. It's been 3 months since they were last seen together. They had a short time together but had a history together. "Answer me now, you idiot. Don't just stare at me with those gorgeous teal eyes of yours?" said Tayuya arrogantly. "That's for you to decide." he said as walked passed her. "Wait!" she said grabbing his shoulder. "What do you mean, that's for me to decide?" she asked. "You can be the only one I need if you want to be." he said. "B-But, don't you have any part in this you idiot?" she asked. He kissed her gently on her lips and walked away._

"I still remember that day...the day he broke it with me." she said as she cut her fingers through her hair. She gently put her hand on the tree and moved it down. "I hate that guy so much!!!!" she yelled arrogantly as she punched the tree. "But I can't help but still love him." she said as she took her fist off the tree branch. "Was there someone else? If there was I'll kill her! Gaara's mine and nothing's gonna change that." she said arrogantly.

"_Tayuya..." he said calling her out. "What do you want?" she said brutally. "I want to break it with you." he said. "Y-You wanna what?!" she said in confusion. "Did I do something wrong? Is there someone else?" She said. "No...we're enemies...you know that right? If someone were to find out, you and I be in for a lot and possibly a war to stop all this. I'm sorry." he said as he walked away._

"This tree was the place we'd meet up and talk. But more importantly...this was where he broke up with me. I'm such an idiot...why didn't I say anything. I'm such a loser." she said as she leaned on the tree. "I just wanna see him again. Is that so hard to ask?" she thought. "That does it... I'll go to the stupid sand village. I wonder what he'll say when he sees me." she said as she got ready to go to the Sand Village.

"Why does she have to haunt me day after day. I can't stop thinking about her, not even after death." he said as he threw a stone into the pond he could see her reflection. As if she was right behind him. A hallucination? Or is she really there?

"Gaara? I miss you, you know that you idiot?" said Tayuya. "Why do you haunt me so much? I can't live a moment without thinking of you. I feel you everyday. I hear you everyday. I see you everyday." said Gaara. "I don't know why I haunt you so much? I just came today. ...or is that you're still in love with me like I still am with you?" she said. "But I'm the one that broke up with you." he said. "Your teal eyes...aren't the same...like they were before. More sadness in your eyes even before the first time we met." she said. "You care about people's eyes?" he asked her in confusion. "Well, no. You miss me still, you still love me, don't you?" she said. "I do still love you. I always will. But I can't be with you cause of our villages." he said. "Is that so? You're still an idiot. I can still love you, no matter what the case may be. Remember, you belong to me." she said as she left.

"That's right. I still love her. And that will never change." he said. "It looks like you two have quite a history together. Even though you've broken up...you two still love each other and that's a big problem." said a voice. "Who's there?" asked Gaara. It was a Black ANBU that was spying on them. "I'll give you a choice. You either tell her you don't love her anymore, then kill her or say hello to a war between Sand and Sound and every one will know about your relationship" said the Black ANBU. "I won't kill her." said Gaara. "I'll inform the sound. It's up to you if you want to inform your village or not." said the Black ANBU as he left.

"I won't tell them...let's see if we're prepared for the worst." said Gaara. "Gaara..." said Tayuya from behind. " They found out about our relationship, didn't they. I overheard you two talking. The war should begin soon...so...tell your vill– "I won't tell my village." he said as he put his hand over her mouth then released it. "Are you crazy. The sound could tear your village about. That damn ANBU." said Tayuya. "When the war starts meet me at the tree." he said as he left.

An ear piercing scream was let out. The Sound ninjas had arrived for war. The Kazekage came out. "What's the meaning of this war?" the Kazekage asked. "Your youngest son, Gaara had a love relationship with one of our sound ninjas, Tayuya of the Sound ninja 4. I asked him if he would break it with her and kill her or say hello to a war between Sand and Sound and their relationship exposed. And he chose the war and not to tell the village. Ready or not, we're gonna come at you." said the Black ANBU ninja.

During the war, Gaara and Tayuya met up at the tree. He embraced her into his arms. "Tayuya, I love you. More than anything." said Gaara. "I-I love you too, Gaara." said Tayuya. He kissed her softly. Then he took out a knife from his back and stabbed it into her heart. "G-Gaara it'll take more than that to kill me." she said as she took out the knife and stabbed it into his heart. "I want to die with you. Remember, you belong to me." she said as she fell to her demise. "T-Tayuya I'll fall to my demise with you. Because I love you." he said as he fell to his demise.


End file.
